1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Compact Disk-Read Only Memory (CD-ROM) and, more particularly, to a digital noise blanking circuit of a CD-ROM system. The noise blanking circuit advantageously prevents a digital noise from being output during power on/off state change operations and during a computer re-set operation in a CD-ROM system built into a computer system.
Korean Patent Application No. 92-16820 is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally well-known that when using a disc such as a CD-ROM or a CD-I that an audio data and information data are classified and stored at the same time, unlike a Compact Disc Player (CDP), when information is stored in a disc.
However, if a disk storing both the audio data and information data as the CD-ROM or CD-I is to output only information data, e.g., not the audio data, there has been a problem in that a digital noise associated with the information data is output to a speaker or a head phone through an amplifying terminal along with the audio data.
Furthermore, even during a power on/off state change, or during a reset of the computer, there has been a problem in that the digital noise is output through the audio amplifying terminal.
The present invention was motivated by a desire to overcome the recognized problems in the prior art.